I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers in general and a process for forming polyether/polyester glycols in particular. This invention also relates to polyether/polyester glycols produced by the inventive process as well as the promoters and catalysts used therefor.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Polyether glycols have been prepared in the past by various methods. Most of the prior art methods required expensive starting materials, catalysts, and process conditions. Polyether glycols are suitable components for polymerization reactions with di or polyisocyanates to form polyurethanes having certain physical properties and characteristics such as good tensile strength. A need exists for varied types of polyether glycols so as to be able to produce polyurethane with enhanced physical and mechanical properties. Especially needed are polyether glycols in the molecular weight range of 900 to 1,800. Also needed is a reliable and simple process for forming such polyether glycols.
Vandenberg, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,277 describes a process for the production of very high molecular weight dihydroxy polyethers. Also disclosed by Vandenberg is a separate cleavage step to product polyethers of a more usable molecular weight. The process of Vandenberg is, however, more complicated than the one-step procedure of the present invention.